


fuckin perfect

by brofloskis



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst??, Fluff, M/M, Oumota, please help tags are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brofloskis/pseuds/brofloskis
Summary: Amami sent a screenshot to the class group chat. Madness ensues.———hi this’ll make more sense if you read my other fic hhh





	fuckin perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i literally had it half way done and then shit happened and i lost everything so if this is short y’all know why

Kaito was standing in the doorway of Ouma’s room, wondering what he got himself into. After what seemed like millions of hours, Ouma finally let Kaito into his room. Ouma was now hiding under his blankets, muffled sniffles could be heard. 

“Hi.” Kaito mustered our, embarrassed that that’s all he had to say.

Ouma popped his head out of his blanket. “That’s all you got?” Ouma tried to sound normal, but Kaito could hear the voice crack in his voice. 

“At least I’m nit hidin’ in a blanket.”

Ouma shrugged. He got out of his blankets and sat on the edge of his bed. He looked away from Kaito and blushed. “Well.. are you gonna sit next to me..?”

Kaito blushed but scrambled over to sit next to Ouma. There was silence in the air until Ouma asked a question that’s been on his mind. “So, you really like me?”

Kaito almost looked offended. “‘Fcorse! Did ya think I was just gonna lead ya on?”

Ouma looked Kaito in the eye. “Why?”

Kaito blushed. “Well... I think you’re reallt cute... and... you’re interesting.. and you’re small... there’s like a lot more, but they’d take too long to explain, so I shortened it up to 3 things.” Kaito looked away from Ouma, still blushing.

“Huh.” Ouma said. “What’s cute about me?”

“Ok, I answered your question, now you gotta answer one of mine!” Kaito snapped. He was so embarrassed, he wasn’t going to let Ouma get away with getting some much dirt on him without getting any on Ouma.

“Alright, fine! What do you wanna know?” Ouma said agressivly.

“Umm... Why do ya like me?”

Ouma blushed. “Well.. I think you’re really.. attractive, I guess.. and you’re nice and funny.. and you listen to everyone, even me, even though you pretended not to like me.. and you’re muscular.. that’s all.”

Kaito blushed. “Ok, my turn. You’re cute because.. you have really nice hair, and.. really pretty eyes, and f-fuck you have a really cute face in general, and you’re so-“

“Ok ok that’s enough!” Ouma cut off Kaito. He was a blushing mess.

“Huh? Did I hurt ya or somethin’?”

“N-no, you’re just embarrassing! Just.. ask me a question..”

Kaito rolled his eyes. “Alright.. how long have ya liked me for?”

Ouma blushed even more. “Since the beginning of the year...”

Kaito blushed as well. “Me too...”

Ouma shifted. “So.. how do we do this?”

“Do what?”

“Ask people out and date?”

“I dunno.. I mean.. you wanna be my boyfriend?”

Ouma nodded “Y-yes..!”

Kaito smiled. “Hell yeah!”

“So what do we do now?”

“Dunno.. cuddle?”

Ouma’s eyes widened. “Cuddle?”

“Yeah. Is there somethin’ wrong?”

Ouma glared at him. “No! I’ve just.. never done that..”

Kaito grinned. “So let me teach you.” He shifted himself so he could easier lay down and grabbed Ouma. He proceeded to lay down, taking Ouma with him. Ouma landed on top of Kaito, laying on him.

“So like.. you wanna watch The Office?” Kaito asked.

Ouma was blushing, but softly giggled. “Sure..”

Kaito grabbed Ouma’s remote and turned it on. “Hey Kaito?” Ouma asked.

“Yeah?” Kaito turned to Ouma. Ouma grabbed onto Kaito’s cheeks and went in to kiss him. Him almost did, too, but at the last minute chickened out and awkwardly looked into Kaito’s eyes. Kaito laughed. “What’re ya doin’?”

Ouma frowned. “I was gonna kiss you.. but you’re being mean, so I think not!” Ouma tried to pull away, but Kaito wrapped his arms around Ouma’s neck, prevented Ouma from getting out.

“K-Kaito?” Ouma stuttered. Kaito smirked and kissed Ouma.

“K-Kaito! I haven’t..! I’ve never..!” Ouma started.

“Never kissed anyone?” Kaito raised his eyebrow. Ouma blushed.

“Yeah..” Kaito laughed.

“It’s alright! That’s cute!”

Ouma shook his head “I’m an evil ruler! I’m NOT cute!”

“Alright, whatever you wanna believe.” Kaito kissed Ouma on the check.

“W-whatever..!” Ouma said sharply. Kaito laughed again.

“Hey Ouma?”

“Yeah?”

“I like ya. A lot.”

“Just say I love you, idiot.”

“I didn’t know if that was too strong.”

“It’s not...”

Silence filled the room.

“I love you.” Ouma blurted out.

Kaito chuckled. “I love you too..”

———

It was 4:39.

“Hey Ouma, I think I’m gonna.. Ouma?”

Ouma was fast asleep, on Kaito’s chest. He couldn’t leave while Ouma was sleeping on him! He smiled.

“Goodnight, Ouma.”

He turned off the TV, then the lamp next to Ouma’s bed, then fell asleep, with Ouma in his arms.


End file.
